deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewie Griffin is one of the main protagonists of Fox's popular show Family Guy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Baby Mario & Yoshi vs. Stewie * Stewie Griffin vs Eric Cartman (Completed) * Rick Sanchez vs Stewie Griffin * Spongebob Squarepants vs Stewie Griffin (Abandoned) * Stewie Griffin vs Dexter * Stewie Griffin vs. Eddy (Family Guy vs. Ed, Edd N Eddy battle) * Celebi vs Stewie '''(Completed) * Stewie vs Plankton With Brian * Rick and Morty vs Stewie and Brian (Abandoned) * Stewie and Brian vs Star and Marco * Stewie and Brian vs Billy and Mandy '''Battle Record Wins:2 Lose:2 'Possible Opponents' * Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) * Chucky (Child's Play) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) * [[Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy)|Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy)]] * Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Lisa Loud (The Loud House) * Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) * Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Roger (American Dad) * Super Diaper Baby * Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) * Zim (Invader Zim) Death Battle Info * Full Name: Stewie Griffin * Age: 1 * Aliases: Darth Stewie, Adolf Stewie, Tan Stewie, etc. * Occupation: Student, depending on the episode or cutaway gag * Bisexual * Favorite Toy: Rubert the Bear * Origin: Family Guy Powers and Skills * Genius-Level Intellect * Good at hand to hand combat * Swordsmanship * Master Strategist/Tactician Arsenal * Ray guns * Shotguns * Pistols * Knives * Crossbows * Sniper Rifles * SMGs * Mind Control Device * Mass Hypnosis Device * Peter Bot * Micro-Ship * Hovering Drill * Neuralizer * Baseball Bat * Knife * M2 Flamethrower * Multiverse Traveler * Robot Walker * Time Machine and Return Pad ** Stewie can still travel through time with only the Return Pad * Bombs * Golf Club * Missile Launcher Feats *Dodged gunfire *Beats up full-grown adults *Somehow survived being decapitated while in the Splash Mountain ride *Beats up Brian *Cloned himself multiple times **His evil clone easily sliced a woman in half with a sword and kills the Kool-Aid Man *Created the Big Bang, essentially responsible for creating reality *Fights evenly with Bertram, his genetic brother *Destroys the Grady Twins from the Shining *Took his ancestor; Leonardo di Vinci's place to keep reality present *Murders New Brian *Saves Lois from being murdered by Diane *Survives a helicopter crash *Makes Chris, someone larger than him, scream in pain when smacking his butt *In a simulation became the President of the United States *Killed Lois in a simulation *Survives being pushed in front of a Double-decker bus *Nearly killed Lois multiple times *Smart enough to build a time machine *Survived a bunch of grenades blowing up in his face *Defeated Osama, Penelope, Evil Stewie, Evil Mayor West, Bertram, Santa, Long John Peter, and Crippletron Weaknesses *Very arrogant *Sometimes very childish and suffers from a superiority complex *Can be overpowered easily *A huge sociopath *Became less and less evil and obsessed with taking over the world *Despite being able to beat up Brian is still afraid of being beaten by him *Still a mortal human *Still behaves like an ordinary baby despite his intelligence *Never successfully killed Lois *Sometimes annoys Brian with his accent and his actions *Nobody seems to understand him with some exceptions *Said to not have anti-gravity technology *Defeated by Mayor West and Evil Stewie *Killed by Peter in a simulation *Worst Fears: Vaginas, His Own Erection, Any Sexual Contact, Loosing Brian (Literally and Figurativly) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Disney Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Family Guy characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Inventor Category:Male Category:Mecha wielder Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:TV combatants